OQ (One Shot's)
by OQForever
Summary: A series of Outlaw Queen One Shot's. (Probably some other's also )
1. Chapter 1

A series of 'One Shot's' all 'Rating's', all 'Character's' and all 'Genres'. If you have any Idea's or want me to write about anything drop me a 'PM'. First one: I hope you like, someone Is Pregnant, sorry that's all I can say about this One Shot. "Let's just say that there'll be a little bit off a shock In this one".

 **...**

She's Pregnant

 **...**

Regina Is happy. ' _No_ ' actually she Is very happy, she finally has her happy ending.

Regina has been married to her Soulmate now for the past two year's, going Into her seventh month off Pregnancy and loving It. Regina love's being Pregnant, she love's feeling her baby moving around and everytime her baby kick's her, a hugh smile form's on her face. Regina and Robin went for a routine check-up yesterday, and they where told that the baby Is very healthy and a good strong heartbeat.

Henry Is In his last year off school and will be heading off too Collage In a couple off month's, Roland Is also doing really good In school. Regina and Robin went to Roland's parent teacher meeting last week, his teacher had told the proud parent's that Roland Is an excellent student. Actually the word's that she used was 'A Boy Genius'.

Nothing could go wrong, everything was perfect. Her life has turned out perfect.  
 **...**

A beautiful sunny Saturday morning, Regina was out In the back garden picking some apples for the apple turnover's that she's going to bake for after dinner today. Henry Is coming over today and staying for a couple off day's.

Regina and Emma sorted out a routine for their son so that they could both have plenty of time to spend with him. He would stay with Regina for three day's then stay with Emma for four day's, and the next week he'd stay four day's with Regina and three day's with Emma, ( _the two mother's would take turn's every week_ ).

Regina was happy that this week was her turn to have him for the four day's. It's not like she didn't see him much, she saw him all the time, but he'd be there at night before he'd go to bed and early In the morning when he'd wake. Regina got to kiss him goodnight and see him first thing In the morning which she loved.

"Well how are you two doing?" Robin asked his wife as he came up behind her and wrapped his arm's around her waist and landing on her round stomach.

"Where doing fine" Regina answered turning her head so she could give her husband a soft kiss on the lip's.

"Glad to hear that milady" Robin said returning the kiss.

"Is Henry here yet?" Regina asked resting her head back onto Robin's shoulder.

"Don't worry my love, he'll be here" Robin said as he placed a sweet kiss to his wife's neck.

"I know... But he's never late" Regina was worried about her son. This routine with Emma and herself has been going on for the last two and a half year's and Henry has never been late before.

"He's a good kid, he probably just met that girlfriend of his for breakfast" Robin said with a little bit off laughter In his tone. Henry has had a girlfriend now for the past year and a half, and Robin Is always teasing Henry about how smitten he is with his girlfriend.

"Yeah I suppose your right" Regina replied as she closed her eye's when Robin placed a soft kiss to her cheek still standing behind her with his arm's wrapped around his ' _Soul Mate_ '. "I thought you where watching fuseball?" Regina then asked turning her head to look at her love.

Robin laughed "It's football Regina... Football, and It's half time".

"Whatever, It's just a bunch off men running around with a ball" Regina said.

Robin laughed again "Actually It's quiet good" Robin kissed his love again.

"Remind me to kill Henry for Introducing you to sport's" Regina said then mumbled to herself "If that's what you call men chasing a ball".

Robin laughed again hearing her mumbled word's, he love's how she can make him laugh all the time. "I love you so much Mrs. Locklsey" Robin spoke Into her neck.

"I love you more Mr. Locksley" Regina returned with a wide smile that reached her eye's.

"Not possible" Robin then said as he checked the time on his wrist watch. "I've gotta go love the game will be back on In a minute".

"What fuseball" Regina said with a little smirk.

"Football Regina, Footba-" Robin started.

"I know... Go"Regina laughed and Robin headed back Inside to watch the second half off the match, she loved teasing him.

Yes... She was happy, and nothing could go wrong.  
 **...**

Robin was sitting In the living room watching the football game. Roland was out playing on his skateboard with his friend's, Roland was really good on his skateboard that he could even do some stunt's which caused him to end up with a lot off scrapes and bruises when he would be practicing.

Robin looked over to his right as he heard the front-door open and close, Robin was praying to the god's that It wasn't Roland with another Injury. The god's answered his prayer's as It was only Henry.

"Robin" Henry just said looking to the floor as he stood at the living room door.

"Henry are you alright?" Robin asked with concern as he seen Henry's eye's red and bloodshot as If he was after been crying.

"I... I screwed up Robin" Henry said with tear's falling.

"What's wrong?... What happened?" Robin asked worried as he walked over to Henry who was frozen on the spot. Robin took Henry by the hand and brought him over to the sofa where he could sit down, ( _cause It looked like he could use a seat_ ).

"I really screwed up Robin" Henry said again with more tear's falling.

"What happened Henry?" Robin asked again with more concern.

"She's going too be so mad at me" Henry cried as Robin pulled him In for a hug.

"Who's going to be mad Henry?" His step-father asked. Robin was really worried about Henry, he was making no sense.

Robin and Henry have grown really close In the last three year's, a year before Robin married his mother. Robin has taught Henry how to track In the wood's and has giving and Is still giving his stepson Archery lesson's, Robin love's Henry like as If he was his own son.

"Mom... She's gonna hate me" Henry cried Into his stepfather's shoulder.

"No matter what happened or what you did your mother would never hate you Henry" Robin said as he tried to calm down the young seventeen year old.

"She will" Henry replied.

"What happened Henry?" Robin asked again.

"This Isn't how It was supposed to go. I was heading off to Collage next year and was going to be a pretty good surgeon, and now that Is never going to happen" Henry rambled with tear's falling and not hearing Robin's question.

"Henry please tell me what happened?" Robin tried again.

"She's Pregnant Robin, Grace Is Pregnant" Henry cried.

"What... How... I mean are yo-" Robin tried to speak.

"She... She took a test this morning, that's why I was late" Henry sobbed as he broke the embrace with Robin so he could look at his stepfather.

"Henry... How could you let this happen?" Robin asked In a soft voice not wanting to upset his stepson more than what he all ready Is.

"I konw... I'm sorry Robin" Henry cried more as he added "How am I gonna to tell mom?"

"We'll tell her together" Robin said as he gave his stepson a reassuring smile.

"Really?" Henry asked with pleading eye's.

"Off course, now you go up and get cleaned up and I'll... Go and get your mother". Robin said as he stood up then headed In the direction off the back garden while Henry headed for the stairs.  
 **...**

Robin walked out to the back garden and seen his love sitting on a bench under her apple tree.

"Regina" Robin called as he made his way over to his wife.

Regina turned around In her seat with a wide smile hearing Robin's voice. "Hey handsome".

Robin tried to smile but failed to do so as he was wondering how she was going to take this news about Henry. "Come with me" Robin held out a hand for his love to take. "I need to talk to you" Robin then said.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked worried as she seen the look on Robin's face.

"Come with me" Robin just said still holding out his hand for his love to take.

Regina placed her hand In Robin's and he helped her to her feet. "Robin what's going on?" Regina was still looking worried. "Is Henry here yet?" Regina then asked.

"Yes... He's upstairs... He'll... He'll be down In a minute" Robin stammered.

Robin and Regina made their way Into the living room and Henry was already sitting on the sofa waiting for them nervously rubbing his hand's together, (just like his chocolate eyed mother does when she's also nervous)

Regina saw tear's In Henry's eye's and quickly asked "Sweetheart are you okay?".

"I'm sorry mom" Henry could only say as he couldn't hold back the tear's anymore.

"Why Henry?" His mother asked with worry In her tone.

"Regina, maybe you should sit down" Robin said not as a question to his wife.

"No... What Is going on?" Regina asked looking from her son to her husband.

"Regina please just... Just keep calm... Henry has something to tell you" Robin stammered out.

Regina turned her gaze to her son "Henry" Was all she said with a raised brow.

Henry stood up from the couch and looked at Robin who gave his stepson a reassuring smile, then Henry turned his gaze to his mother and spoke. "Grace... Grace Is Pregnant".

Regina felt her leg's go from under her which Robin easly caught her and set her down on the arm-chair that she was standing beside. Did she hear right or was her mind playing trick's. ' _Did I just hear that my son Is going to be a father at seventeen_ ' Regina was thinking to herself.

"Mom" Henry called still with tear's falling as his mother didn't move and just sat there staring out In front of herself at nothing.

"Regina love" Robin tried.

Regina looked over at Henry with tear's off her own. ' _He Is too young to have a child, he has plenty off year's left for that. He need's to have a life first before starting a_ _family_ ' That's what was rolling around In his mother's head.

"Mom please say something" Henry almost begged with more tear's. Truth was... The young seventeen year old was afraid, not off his mother but off becoming a father at the age off seventeen when he had plan's for his future.

Henry and Grace where both A+ student's. They both got accepted Into Yale which they both accepted, the two young adult's had a plan mapped out for them self's. They where going to finish school then get married, and when Henry was successful and Grace also In their career's they where going to start a family. (He was not ready for this now at seventeen and either was Grace)

"Your... Your only seventeen Henry" Was all Regina could say.

"Mom, I'm sorry" Henry said whipping at his tear's.

"This has to be a joke... Henry please tell me that this Is a joke" His chocolate eyed mother begged.

Henry turned his gaze to his stepfather, his eye's pleading for help.

"Regina love" Robin said as he hooked a finger under her chin to turn her gaze to him then just said "This Is no joke".

"Henry how could you be so stupid" Regina yelled at her son knowing that her son and 'Soul Mate' where serious.

"I know mom, I'm sorry I-" Henry started.

"Henry go to your room now" Regina said In an angry tone.

"Mom please" Henry pleaded with more tear's falling.

"Now Henry... I... I can't talk about this now... I can't even look at you" Regina chocked out with her own tear's falling.

"Mom" Henry tried again.

"Henry It's okay go" Robin said In a calm voice and the young seventeen year old made his way up to his room with the tear's falling.  
 **...**

"It's going to be okay Regina" Robin said to his love.

"How Robin? How are they both going to be able to go to collage and raise a child?" Regina cried to her husband. Regina was not only worried about her son but also Grace, she was a very bright young girl. Henry and Grace where at the top of their class with Grace the top student and Henry coming In second, and there was no jealously Henry was really happy for his girlfriend.

"We'll sort something out my love" Robin answered as he pulled his wife In for a reassuring hug.

The embrace broke when they heard someone banging on the front-door. Robin and Regina made their way to the front-door and opened It to find Grace's father Jefferson on the other side.

"Where Is he Regina?" Jefferson asked as he pushed past the Pregnant woman.

Robin stopped Jefferson In his path "Put a hand on my wife again and I'll end you" Robin was serious.

"Robin" Regina just said In a soft voice reassuring her husband that she was okay. Regina then turned to Jefferson "Where Is who?" She asked knowing well who he was looking for. ( _Her son Henry_ )

"You know quiet well who I'm looking for Regina, now where Is he?" Jefferson asked again In an angry tone.

"And what will you do when you find him?" Regina asked the Mad Hatter with a question on her face.

"That's no concern off your's" Jefferson just said as his eye's gazed around what he could see off the house looking for Henry.

"Actually It Is... You see Henry Is my son" Regina said with a hint off the ' _Evil Queen_ ' In her tone which Robin took notice.

"Regina" Robin just said still standing In front off Jefferson.

Regina looked at Robin In the eye's with no expression what so ever on her face. Robin then just leaned up against the wall folding his arm's over his chest and placing one foot over the other. blocking the stairs so Jefferson couldn't make his way up. Robin knew what she was upto, even though she had no expression on her face he could read her eye's and tell that she was not going that far and that her husband could trust her.

"Regina have you any Idea what your son done to my daughter?" Jefferson then yelled.

"Jefferson If I'm not mistaking It take's two to make a baby" Regina replied with a touch off disdain In her voice. She was not happy with the way Jefferson was acting and asking for her son.

"He did this" Jefferson yelled again.

Regina walked over to Jefferson and punched her hand through his chest and pulled out his heart, as the heart lay In Regina's hand she just turned her head from side to side like as If she was examining the heart.

Jefferson looked at Robin and he just shrugged his shoulder's. Robin knew that she was not going to kill Jefferson because she was not the ' _Evil Queen_ ' anymore and that Regina was just trying to scare him.

"You put a hand on my son, you better forget Regina Mills Locksley and get ready to meet the 'Evil Queen'... You hear me" Regina said with full on 'Evil Queen' tone Regina then shoved his heart back Into Jefferson's chest and told him to leave.

When Jefferson left Regina gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and told him that she loved him which he voiced back. Then Regina made her way up the stairs to her son's room to have a serious talk with him. They had to sort something out so Henry and Grace could still continue on with their plan.  
 **...**

 _Please Review and let me know If It's any good._


	2. A Walk In The Moon Light

_This Prompt Is for **OutlawQueenEndGame**... What I think Robin and Regina talked about. Hope you like It and please Review and let me know what you guy's and __**OutlawQueenEndGame** think ... XxX :)_

 **...**

A Walk In The Moon Light

 **...**

Robin and Regina where walking down Main Street side by side with there finger's linked together. Robin couldn't let her go, not after she died In his arm's, ( _yes It_ _wasn't real_ ) but It felt so real to Robin.

 **...**

 _Robin knew deep In his heart that that other world wasn't right. He didn't feel complete when he was standing at the altar with his bride to be (Zelena) Until he felt something deep In his soul which caused his head to turn._

 _And there gazing at him looking him straight Into his ocean blue eye's where those beautiful chocolate brown eye's that he noticed back at the tavern, for some reason he felt whole when he gazed back at her, like as If she was the other part off him._

 _And then she was dying In his arm's._

 _When Robin woke up when the spell was broken he ran straight to Gold's to where she was headed before all ' **Hell** ' broke loose. He ran around the corner and seen Regina alive and hugging her son. He just had to run to her and touch her, to make sure she was real._

 _When Robin's body crashed to Regina's he wrapped his arm's around her almost knocking the air from her lung's. Robin was so happy that she was alright, that he was afraid to let go off her._

 _Robin was afraid that If he let go off her that he'd wake up and Regina would be gone._

 **...**

They stopped outside ' _The Dark Star Pharmacy_ ' and set on the bench by the 'Bus Stop'.

Robin cupped Regina's face with his free hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He moved closer and pressed his forehead to Regina's and whispered with tear's forming. "I thought I lost you."

"Your not getting rid of me that easily" Regina said with tear's of her own remembering how Robin looked at her when she was dying In his arm's, he had love In his eye's.

Even though Regina know's that that other world was not real, she knew what she was feeling for him was real. And what she saw In his eye's she knew that he was feeling exactly the same way, ( _and those feeling's where real_ )

"I missed you, so much" Robin spoke and before Regina could utter a reply Robin crashed his lip's to her's and kissed her with all the love that he had for her, causing her to moan Into his mouth.

When the need for air became a factor they slowly broke apart.

Regina cleared her throat trying to collect her thought's after that kiss, when she could finally speak she could only say. "Me two" She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled him In for a tight hug wrapping her arm's around him as his arm's snaked around her waist. ( _God how she missed him, and now they where finally_ _together_ ).

"It was fun though" Regina was the first to speak.

They slowly broke apart from their tight embrace and Robin looked her In the eye's "What do you mean?"

"Well aside from the whole dying part and running from Evil Snow, It was kinda fun been a thief" Regina confessed with a wide smile.

"You did look sooo hot In your Outlaw outfit" Robin said with a smile off his own as he pecked her on the lip's.

"Well... I guess I could conjure up that outfit and wear It just for you" Regina said as she was the one to lean In and kiss him this time.

"I'd really like that" Robin replied with a wide smile returning the kiss remembering how she looked In those tight pant's.

"So milady... What else did you like about being an outlaw?" Robin then asked as he laced his other hand with Regina's when the kiss broke.

"Well... I actually liked sleeping In the forest" Regina confessed looking down at both their hand's linked together.

"Mmmm... Well maybe you could stay with me In the forest one night" Robin said raising a brow.

"Maybe a weekend" Regina then said as she looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss on his stubbled chin.

"I'd really like that" Robin smiled and unlaced one off his hand's with Regina's and moved It up to tread his finger's Into her hair with his thumb caressing her cheek.

"But you do know that your designer outfit's and your high heel's won't cut It In the forest" Robin then said playfully raising a brow.

"O come on you like them dresses on me" Regina returned with a little throat chuckle remembering how she would sometime's catch him looking her up and down, she didn't mind his gaze's over her body as she would do the same to him when he wasn't looking.

"That I do" Robin cleared his throat trying to compose himself as he was thinking off all the time's when she was wearing those figure hugging dresses and he couldn't take his eye's from her.

"Maybe that will be the right time to conjure up that Outlaw outfit that you like so much" Regina then said as she moved her free hand up to Robin's cheek and ran her thumb softly over his stubbled cheek.

Regina then paused In her movement's and looked him straight In the eye's "Robin-" Regina started then paused for a minute remembering something that Emma had said to her In the ' _fake world_ '.

"What Is It"? Robin asked when It looked like Regina wasn't going to continue.

"Emma... She said something to me In the other world, and she made me realize something" Regina simply answered.

"What did she say"? Robin questioned as he seen tear's form In her eye's.

"Hook... Hook died In that world and Emma watched him die, but... but Emma said that the worst thing was that she never got to tell him how she felt about him". Regina answered as she looked him straight In the eye's.

"What are you saying"? Robin asked knowing what she was going to say but he wanted to hear It from her lip's.

"Robin... I'm saying that I should off told you this a long time ago" Regina paused and unlaced her other hand with Robin's and placed It on his other cheek then continued "I love you Robin".

Robin pulled her In for a passionate kiss. (He had waited for this moment for so long) Robin knew how she felt about him, the way she'd kiss him and the way she would look at him. ( _He could see love there_ )

"I love you too, so much" Robin replied hugging her tight after the kiss broke.

They broke apart as they heard some strange noise coming from somewhere.

"What Is that" Robin asked.

"I... I don't know" Regina answered truthfully. "Come on" Regina then said as she stood up and took Robin by the hand following the street getting closer to the sound that the two off then could hear but not see where It was coming from.

Then she saw Snow, Charming, Emma and Hook then asked with concern In her voice when she reached them "Hey, what's going on"?

 **...**

 _It's now half 3 In the morning and I am really tired, I will go over this tomorrow (well today) and fix any mistakes that I might off made. So sorry If_ _there are many._


	3. The New Dark One

_Regina's feeling's as the darkness surround's her._  
 _This Is also going to be the start off the first chapter 'The Quest to find Merlin' A little teaser, I hope you guy's like It x_

 **...**

 _The New Dark One_

 **...**

"No... There... Has to be another way" Regina tried to yell, but the pain she was feeling at the moment with the darkness snuffing the light and her soul out from her, It was just above a whisper.

Regina felt powerless against this darkness surrounding her, she tried to fight, she tried to use her magic, but none off that was working.

The dark haired woman looked over at her soulmate and saw pain and sadness In his eye's. Regina watched as Robin had ran toward's the darkness to try and save her only for him to be pushed away. She watched as he fell to the ground and she could do nothing about It.

Regina seen Emma run toward's her and the darkness only to stop two feet away and turn to her parent's. Regina couldn't make out what the Saviour was saying to her parent's as she tried to fight the pain that she was feeling, but the darkness was to strong for her.

Regina thought that since she has and still does fight the darkness everyday that she could fight this, but this power was far too much powerful. More power than she has ever faced before. She could feel herself slipping and letting that darkness take over not being able to fight anymore.

Regina then seen Emma talk to Hook and she think's that Emma told him that she love's him. She wasn't to sure what she was hearing as the darkness that was surrounding her was quiet loud and the pain that she was feeling was almost unbearable that she couldn't focus on what was going on around her.

Regina thought about her son that was still at Gold's pawn shop, he has done a lot for her to assure that she would get her happy ending. Regina knew that she shouldn't get her hope's up, every time It look's like she's about to be finally happy It get's ripped apart from her. ( _So why was she so surprised this time_ )

As the Saviour was talking to her boyfriend, Regina looked over at Robin and thought to herself "He will never know how I truly feel about him". She was about to voice those three word's to him as she felt the light almost drained from her body and soul. When then Emma holding the Dark One's dagger In her hand she pushed It Into the darkness that Regina was surrounded In.

Regina felt the darkness being pulled from her and she looked up to see Emma the woman that she once hated and has now become friend's with, looking back at her saying word's like "You deserve your Happy Ending" and "Take care off Henry" and "Tell him that I love him."

Then the darkness surrounded the Saviour and left Regina.

Regina stepped back and was In shock, no one has ever sacrificed them self's like that for her before. Then before she knew It she was In Robin Hood's arm's as she watched the darkness suck the Saviour up, and the only thing that was left behind was the Dark One's Dagger.

But the name on said dagger was not Rumplestiltskin any more _**'NO'**_ It was now ' _Emma Swan_ '.

 **...**  
 _Please let me know what you think._


	4. Love Again

_This is a one shot taking from my story 'Love Again'. You won't find this chapter in 'Love Again' ever, cause i'm not sure where I could fit it in._  
 _But to be honest this has just come to me, so i'm hoping that that's a sign that my muse is on her way back._

 _Regina & Daniel got a Christmas Present from Regina's parent's, well... manly her father. (A trip too Dublin/Ireland)._

 _Sorry but this is pure Angst._

 **...**

 _Love Again_

 **...**

She was happy, she was with her true love, so why wouldn't she be happy.

Regina and Daniel decided to visit the Phoneix Park one night, they heard that it's a romantic place at night time.

looking up to the sky and seeing the star's and the moon shining so bright and the sky showing a bright red color. A sign that it was going to be beautiful out the next day, It was a sight and they thought that they would never see anything so beautiful ever again.

They walked hand in hand through the park admiring all it's beauty and everything that the park had to offer.

"Are you happy"? Her husband asked.

"Very" Regina answered as she leand into her husdand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll show you how happy I am when we get back to the hotel" Regina then whispered in a seductive tone into her love's ear that Daniel loved too hear.

"Mmmm" Daniel moaned "Can't wait" Daniel then said as he turned to his love and captured her lip's in his in a desperate and wanting kiss.

"I love you so much" Regina spoke into his mouth as the kiss slowly broke.

"God you have no idea how much I love you, my darling Regina" Daniel replied as he kissed his love again.

"Let's head back to the hotel and i'll show you how happy I am" Regina then said as she wiggled her eyebrow's up and down.

"Gladly" Daniel just said and then the two off them turned to head back to their hotel so they could show each other how happy they both where to be with ther 'One True Love'.

When they turned around a man stood in front off them dressed all in black and with a black scarf covering his face with only his dark eye's showing. They were brown or where they black, they weren't to sure as it was late at night. He was holding a knife "Give me your wallet" Was all he said moving the knife toward's Daniel's stomach.

Daniel and Regina just froze. What was going on?, where they really getting mugged?.

"I said give me your fucking wallet" The man repeated as he pressed the knife deeper into Daniel's stomach almost drawing blood.

"Okay, okay, calm down" Daniel simply said as he seen that the man seemed to be getting a bit nervous. (As if he has never done this before)

Daniel slowly moved his hand into the inside pocket off his jacket to retrieve his wallet. Daniel just wanted to give this mugger whatever he had on him, he didn't want to do anything that would endanger his wife 'his one true love'.

"Hurry up" The man shouted causing Regina to jump with fright.

"Daniel" Regina whispered with tear's falling.

"It will be okay" Daniel said back to his true love trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.

"What's going on here"? A voice came a few feet from behind the mugger.

The mugger dressed in black panicked and ran forward to run-a-way but bumped straight into Daniel at full force.

The sharp knife that the mugger had went straight into Daniel's stomach, cutting right through his flesh with no difficultly.

It all happened so fast, it was like magic the mugger was gone.

Daniel fell to the ground holding his both hand's on his stomach.

"DANIEL" Regina shouted as she dropped to her knees holding her 'True Love' in her arm's.  
 **...**

One, Two, Three ring's. She had to make this phone call no matter how painful it was going to be, she had to do it. She needed her best friend, No she needed her 'sister'.

"He...Hello" Regina broke out as someone answered her call.

"Hey, so how's the holiday going"? The voice asked on the other line.

"Ma..Ma-ry" Regina's voice broke as she sobbed.

"Regina you okay? What's wrong"? Her best friend was concerned as she heard Regina's voice break.

"Da... Daniel" Regina cried into the phone.

"Regina I don't understand. What happened? Is Daniel okay"? Her friend was really worried.

"I need you Mary" Regina cried more to her friend.

"Your scaring me Regina... What happened"? Mary Margaret had tear's hearing her best friend brake down on the other end off the phone and not knowing why.

Mary Margaret heard a scuffle coming through the line off the phone, then a voice spoke that the short haired brunette has never heard before.

"Hi, Mrs Nolan this is Doctor Tom Clark -" The doctor started.

"Where's Regina? What happened? Is Regina and Daniel ok?" Mary Margaret cut the doctor off with multiple question's, she was really worried about her friend's.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, especially over the phone but, Mrs Mills husband Daniel was stabbed and is in a critical condition" Doctor Clark paused for a second "I think that Mrs Mills need's to be with some family right now". The doctor said when he continued.

"I... I'll be over on the next flight" Mary Margaret sobbed into the phone then hung up after getting the name off the hospital that Daniel was brought too.  
 **...**

Quiet early the next morning Mary Margaret and her husband David ran through 'The Matter Hospital' looking for their friend. They both ran to the information desk asking as to where their friend's where.

The lady behind the information desk directed them down to intensive care and then paged Dr. Tom Clark to let him know that Regina Mills family has arrived.

Mary Margaret and David arrived at the door that Daniel was behind and the short haired brunette slowly pushed the door open and was shocked at the sight. Daniel was hooked up to a lot of wire's, with a machine there that kept going, Beep Beep Beep Beep, god it was so annoying but it did show that the brown haired man was still alive.

"Regina" Mary Margaret softly called.

When Regina turned and saw her best friend standing in the doorway she jumped from the chair that she was sitting on and ran to her friend, wrapped her arm's around the short haired beauty and cried.

Mary Margaret and David decided not to ask Regina what happened, and when they asked her how Daniel was, she broke down more (If that was even possible) and couldn't talk, well she did try but she wasn't making any sense.

"I'll go talk to the doctor" David spoke and his wife nodded in agreement as Regina was balling in her best friend's/sister's arm's.

David had talked too Dr. Clark and found out that there was no hope for Daniel. He was dying, his injury was to serious and they could not treat him. They could do surgery but the doctor told David that Daniel would most definitely die on the table and that also without it he would also die, there was no hope for him at all for him. it was a lose lose situation.

David broke down hearing the fate off his best friend. When he eventually walked into his friend's room, his wife looked up and David just nodded as he wipped some off his tear's away. His tear's were coming so fast that he was not able to catch them all. Mary Margaret knew, she looked into her husband's eye's and read him. She knew there was no hope as she saw the look in her husband's eye's.

Mary Margaret wanted to ball also, but seeing the state her best friend was in she held back her tear's.

"Re, re, Gina"Daniel spoke.

"I'm hear" Regina cried as she tightened her hold on her loved one's hand.

"I... I... I love... You" Daniel broke out in a defeated voice.

"No, Daniel your... Your not saying goodbye" Regina cried.

"I... I...I'm... Sorry" Daniel spoke in a broken voice again.

"I can't live without you Daniel" Regina cried more.

"Yo... You... Have... Too" He broke out once more.

"Daniel I love you... Please -" Regina cried some more.

"Lo... Love... A... Again"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Regina fell to the ground and cried as Mary Margaret dropped to the ground also and held her best friend as she balled in the short haired brunette's arm's.  
 **...**

A couple off day's later and Regina was flying back with her husband's body. Mary Margaret and David's flight's was two hour's later, and Regina's friend's weren't comfortable with her flying home on her own. David went from passenger to passenger asking them would they give up their seat for his wife, he would gladly catch the next flight, he just didn't want Regina on her own at this bad and very upsetting time.

A man whose name was Will Scarlet and happened to be flying on his own and apparently seated just one seat behind Regina said he would swap his flight with Mary Margaret.

And so it was... Regina flew home to bury her husband with her best friend by her side.  
 **...**

 _Please Review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guy's. xxx_  
 _I actually cried writing this chapter._


	5. Love Again 2

_Well I have decided to do this chapter, cause I don't think it's fare that you got to see Regina losing Daniel._  
 _So why not Robin losing Marian. I hope you guy's like It._

 _Again you won't find this chapter in my 'Love Again' fic._

 _Sorry for giving you more Angst :(_

 **.,.**

 _Love Again 2_

 **.,.**

"Robin" His wife called.

"I'm here" Robin said as he jumped off the sofa that he was sleeping on while his wife was sleeping in her hospital bed.

Robin's wife Marian was diagnosed with breast cancer three month's ago, she has been in the hospital now for two long month's, the doctor's had suggested that it would be the best place for her as she could get the best 'and' around the clock care.

When his wife was diagnosed they started her on chemotherapy straight away, she done it for a whole month but the cancer was spreading to quickly and they where told that it was pointless to put her through all that. She was feeling worse after every session but she wanted to keep going, she was determined to get better for her family.

One month after Marian was diagnosed one of her lung's collasped and then she caught pneumonia and they couldn't continue with her chemo until she could fight off the disease, but her body was to weak. She just kept getting worse, and when they stopped her treatment the cancer spread then to her liver and kidney's. The doctor's had then told the husband and wife that there was no curing the cancer by this point.

Her doctor's, Greg Mendell and Isaac Heller had giving her four to six month's to live. Marian was now on her third month but she knew, Marian knew that she was close to the end. She could feel it, she only had a few day's left and the last thing that she wanted to do was to die in hospital.

"I want to go home" Marian said when Robin came to her side.

"Marian, the doctor's said they can treat you better here and you can be watched around the clock here" Robin replied to his sick wife.

Robin wanted to take his wife home so much, he still had hope that she would be able to fight this disease. But Marian knew that that was not going to happen, her body was to weak to fight anymore as she was still trying to fight off the pneumonia.

"I'm... I'm dying Robin... Please take me home" Marian pleaded with her husband.

"Mar-" Robin started with tear's forming.

"Robin, I don't want to die in hospital" Marian cried with tear's flowing "I want to be in my own bed, my own home, please Robin" Marian added with more tear's flowing as Robin tried to contain his own tear's, he didn't want to break down in front off his wife. He was trying to be strong for his love and their little son that was at home with Robin's brother John.

"Ok" Robin juat said as he watched his wife fall apart. "I'll go talk to the doctor" Robin then added as he kissed his wife on the forehead and left the room to find one off her doctor's.

 **.,.**

A couple off minute's later Robin came back into her room and told his love that the nurse was going to page her doctor's. Both off her doctor's answered their page straight away, and when they arrived at Marian's room Robin told them that his wife wanted to go home.

Both doctor's advised them that it was not a good idea because she needed special care, as she couldn't go the toilet on her own and she needed help with eating (but she didn't really eat that much anyways as she couldn't keep anything down). Robin told the doctor's that Marian wanted to go home and that she didn't want to die here, after explaining everything to the doctor's they went to get her discharge paper's.

When Dr. Mendell and Dr. Heller returned with the discharge paper's, Robin signed the discharge paper's as he wife barely had the strength to lift her arm let a lone sign her name. The two doctor's organized a night nurse to help them as Robin would be watching his wife during the day, he would not be able to keep an eye on his love a night also. (He would be to exhausted)

Robin called one off his best friend's Neal Cassidy and asked him would he be able to collect them as he didn't trust himself to drive cause he was only living on like four hour's off sleep in the last two day's, and off course his mate said that that was no problem.

Neal said that he was with Robin's other best friend Killian Jones and that Killian would come with him so he could drive Robin's car home. Which Robin was very greatful. While Robin was waiting for his friend's, he got his wife dressed and then started to pack her stuff up when Marian spoke.

"Robin" She called.

"Yes sweetheart" Robin said as he stopped in his task and moved beside his love and took her hand in his while the other hand caressed her cheek.

"I... I want you to ask John will he mind Roland for a couple off extra day's" Marian broke out. It even hurt her to talk and it was breaking his heart as he watched how much pain she was in and he could do nothing to stop it. Yes she was on morphine, but it had gotten to the point where the drug's weren't even working anymore.

"Marian-" Robin started to say.

"Robin, I don't want him to see me die" Marian cut her husband off.

"Marian he need's to be able to say goodbye" Robin let a few tear's drop as he could no longer hold them back " To you".

"And he will, but then I want John to take him" Marian said with her own tear's falling.

"Ok" Robin gave in again as he couldn't say no to his dying wife.

Neal and Killian arrived to take their friend's home, they both took Marian's bag's as she had a few off them cause she has been in the hospital for the last two month's. While his friend's went out to Neal's and Robin's car Robin just double checked the hospital room to make sure that he was not forgetting anything.

When he made sure that they had everything, he helped his wife into a wheelchair and wheeled her out off the hospital to Neal's car and the three off them helped her into his car.

When they arrived home Neal brought Marian's bag's inside while Killian helped the blue eyed man with his wife. Robin brought his wife up to their bedroom and got her changed into a comfortable pair off pajamas.

Robin then left his wife with his two best friend's so he could go call his brother and tell him to bring over his son so his wife 'the love off his life' could say goodbye to their little dimpled boy Roland.

Since Marian has been in the hospital you could no longer see those adorable dimples that her son always loved to show, he didn't smile anymore or laugh which broke his mother's heart. He had the cutest smile that you would ever see. His big dimple's would always make people smile even if the were having a bad day, just one look at his adorable dimple's and you would just have to smile.

"I want you to take care off him for me... Both of them" Marian spoke to Neal and Killian.

"Off course we will" Neal and Killian both said at the same time.

"Promise me" Marian begged.

"Marian, you know that we'll look out for them" Neal replied and Killian agreed with his friend.

"Promise me... Please..." Marian cried "You'll take... care... off them".

"We promise" They both said at the same time as they tried to hold back their tear's but failed.

"I love you guy's... You know that, right" Marian said with more tear's.

"Oh Marian I love you two" Neal said while hugging his friend.

"I love you two Marian" Killian said at the same time as Neal as he also hugged his friend.

This was their goodbye and they both knew it.

Robin came back into the bedroom after calling John and asked him to bring their son so that he could say goodbye to his mother.

 **.,.**

Fifteen minute's later and John showed up with the little dimpled boy. Robin was still with his wife, so Killian got the door while Neal knocked on the bedroom door to tell his blue eyed friend that his brother and son where here.

John went in first to say his goodbye's to his sister-in-law.

"You will continue to look after him John won't you" It wasn't a question. Marian knew that John would still look out for his brother, after all he did practicality rear him after their parent's both died in a car accident. Robin thank's John almost everyday for making him the man that he is today.

"You know it" John said with a little laugh to which Marian also lauged. (With a little bit off a struggle)

"Thank you John...-" Marian started.

"Marian you do-" John cut his sister-in-law off and was about to say that she didn't have to thank him for anything, because they where his family and he would do anything for them.

"Please... Let me finish" Marian cut John off with tear's in her eye's and John nodded for her to continue. "I want to thank you for everything that you've ever done for us, it mean's so much to me. Everything you've done for Robin, you gave up your life for him so you could rare him into being the man that he is today" Marian and John where both crying at this point. "I will be forever great full John, I love you papa bear" Marian cried with a little bit off laughter to which John also laughed as he hugged his sister-in-law goodbye and told her that he loved her also.

Marian always called John 'papa bear' because he was a big man, quiet heavy and he had a thick beard and was quiet hairy, and when Marian would hug him she would always say that it was like she was hugging a bear which always caused them both to laugh, and he was also like a father to Robin so Marian gave him the nickname 'papa bear'.

It was just a little special thing between the two off them as John would not allow anyone else call him 'papa bear'.

John left the bedroom a few minutes later so Robin and Roland could have a private moment with Marian. His two best friend's and his brother waited downstairs as they knew her time was almost up, because why else would she be saying goodbye to every one. (She knew it was time but she needed to say goodbye to her friend's and family before she left this world and went into the afterlife)

Robin walked into the bedroom with his little son sitting on his hip and set down on the edge on the bed with their son.

"Roland my baby" Marian said as she tried reaching out for her son, holding back the tear's, she didn't want to breakdown in front off her little baby boy who was only four year's old.

Robin seeing her struggle, placed their son on the bed beside his mother. "Baby, I... I have to go away, and... and I'm... I'm afraid I wont be able to see you again" Marian broke out as a few tear's slipped out, she couldn't stop them, she was saying goodbye to her little four year old son.

Roland's bottom lip quivered as he said "Why mommy, don't you love me?" Which broke both his parent's heart's.

"Oh baby" Marian cried and couldn't stop herself this time "Off course I do, I love you more than anything in this world".

Roland wrapped his arm's around his mother "I don't want you to leave me mommy".

"I'm sorry baby I have too" Marian cried more "Baby do you wanna hear a secret?" Marian then asked her son trying to calm him down and when she felt him nod as he had his head in the crock of his mother's neck she continued and whispered into his ear "I will be going to a magical place called 'Heaven' and one day I'll see you again" Marian said as she hugged her son tighter with the bit off strength that she had left in her arm's.

"Robin" Marian called as the tear's continued to fall.

"Come on little man" Robin said as he wiped at his own tear's and took his son from his mother's arm's.

"No, mommy" The little boy cried not wanting to leave his mother.

"You... You have too... go with John baby" Marian cried more "I - I love you".

"No, mommy" Roland cried as he kicked his leg's and hit his father in the chest to put him down.

Robin carried Roland out off the room and couldn't stop his own tear's from flooding as his heart was breaking watching his son's reaction to saying goodbye to his mother, and been told that he was never going to see her again.

John after hearing the commotion coming from upstairs was waiting outside the room when Robin walked out so he could take Roland from his brother's arm's and try to calm him down as the little dimpled boy kept screaming mommy over and over again.

 **.,.**

Robin walked back into the bedroom after calming Roland down some,and went straight over to their bed and lay down beside his wife. Robin draped his arm over his wife and cuddled into her small and fragile body.

"I love you so much" Robin cried as he kissed his wife on the lip's which she gladly returned.

"And I you" Marian replied when the kiss broke.

"Robin... I want you to find 'Love Again', I-" Marian just plain out said.

"What! Marian-" Robin cut his love off, there was no way he was ever going to love someone again, Marian was his 'True Love'.

"Robin, my love... I - I just want you to be happy" Marian said as she stared and never broke contact with her husband's eye's.

"I can never be happy without you sweetheart" Robin replied with more tear's falling.

"I have a feeling... that - that you will - you will find someone... that will love you... like I do... If not more" Marian broke out with tear's streaked down the side off her face as she was lying on her back with Robin leaning over her.

"Marian, your the love off my life... I - I will never find anyone like you" Robin said to his wife with a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Marian" Robin then added still with his lip's pressed to his wife's forehead.

"I want you... to - to give it a chance-"

"Marian-"

"If it come's along... Robin... please... give it... give it a chance... 'Love... Again'..." Where Marian's last word's as her breathing stopped and her eye's slowly closed as her hand that lay laced with Robin's went limp.

Robin looked down on his wife and shouted 'NO' and pulled his wife's limp body into an embrace. "Marian no" he cried into his wife's neck.

An hour... Robin lay with his wife for an hour when the night nurse showed up and seen that Marian was dead, and Robin was lying in her arm's with his head on her chest hoping that he will hear his wife's heart beating again.

Robin wouldn't leave his wife so the night nurse which her name was Clare Nova, asked his friend's to talk to him. John didn't stay as he had to get little Roland out off there which the little boy was after crying himself to sleep on his uncle's shoulder and John needed to get him to bed as the time was approaching 11.45 pm.

Neal and Killian finialy got Robin to let his wife go who was now cold under him. "I love you" Robin said as he gave his wife one last kiss on her cold blue lip's.  
 **.,.**

 _Well I do hope you guy's like this chapter, and please take a couple off second's to leave me a Review and let me know weather you love or hate it._


	6. Belle's Heart

_Robin arrive's back to the Merry Men Camp after New York, and Robin find's out about Regina taking Belle's heart._

 **.,.**

 _Belle's Heart_

 **.,.**

It was early morning when Robin arrived back to StoryBrook, Roland was only waking up from his sleep as he selpt through the long drive home and when he woke he started asking for his mama. Robin thought that it would be a good idea to take him to the camp (that was once his) while Regina worked on the forgetting potion.

Robin was hoping that when Roland saw all his friend's (yes they were a 'LOT' older than him, but they loved him as he also loved them) He would forget about his mother, at least until Regina was ready with the potion.

"Little John, Will" Roland shouted as he ran into the camp to his friend's.

"Hey little man" Little John said as he picked the little dimpled boy up into his arm's.

"Robin mate... How?" Will stammered out in a question as he seen Robin walking toward's them.

"It's a long story my friend" Robin said as he hugged the man that he once lost trust in.

"Let's take a walk" Will just said as he looked at little John who nodded silently telling him that he will look after the little dimpled boy.

So Robin and Will took a walk so he could tell his friend what had happened in New York while Little John stayed back to play with the little dimpled boy.

"Mate i'm sorry, I didn't even know that that wasn't Marian" Will said finding it hard to believe the story that his friend had just told him.

"I knew something didn't feel right... I - I just didn't know what it was" Robin told his friend as he took a seat on a log in the forest.

"How'd you even get back ere?" Will asked with a curious look as he took a seat beside his friend.

"Regina found me and brought me back" Robin smiled with the mention off his soulmate.

"Oh... Okay?" Will just said with a scowl on his face.

"What?" Robin asked seeing his friend's face change with the mention off his love.

"Robin... Just" Will cleared his throat then continued "Be careful".

"What do you mean?" Robin asked with a raised brow.

"Regina-" Will started.

"Why would I need to be careful around Regina?" Robin questioned his friend.

"Because Robin... She's the Evil Queen" Will answered the blue eyed man.

"She's not the Evil Queen anymore Will" Robin was angry at this point.

"She didn't tell you" It wasn't a question.

"Tell me what?" Robin asked.

"Robin... I know you love her-"

"Tell. Me. What?" Robin repeated cutting his friend off.

"Robin, she ripped out Belle's heart and kept it locked away in her office" Will told the truth.

"Why... Why would she do that?" Robin mumbled to himself.

"I don't know" Will answered after hearing Robin mumble than said "I stole it back, and The Dark One returned it back to her".

"Are you sure that this wasn't one off The Dark One's trick's" Robin said not as a question not believing that his love would do something like that. (Because that's not her any more)

"Robin mate, i'm sure" Will simple answered.

"I've... I've got too go" Robin said as he stood up.

"What? Where?" Will asked two question's.

"Look after Roland, i'll be back soon" Robin just said as he began to walk away from his friend ignoring his question's.

"Where are you going?" Will shouted after his friend.

"To see Regina" Robin simply answered.  
 **.,.**

Regina was in her vault mixing up the forgetting potion, she was almost finished as she heard footstep's approaching. Regina turned around to see who it was that was disturbing her and wondering why they would as they all knew what she was doing. (So why would they disturb her)

When Regina turned around she saw the most beautiful blue eye's looking back at her and she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face at seeing the man that she love's.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Regina questioned "I told you that I'd come by when the potion was finished" Regina was confused as to why he was there at that moment.

"Regina" Robin said "I need to ask you something".

"Okay" Regina returned with a confused look.

"Do you promise to tell me the truth" Robin asked hating himself at the moment having to ask her this question.

"Off course Robin, what's going on?" Regina questioned as she added the last ingredient to the forgetting potion.

"Did you take Belle's heart?" Robin asked the Queen straight out.

"Who told you that?" Regina questioned.

"Did you?" Robin asked not answering her question.

"Yes" Regina answered straight out.

"Why Regina?" Robin asked and before Regina could answered his question Robin spoke again "I thought that wasn't you anymore".

"What, being the Evil Queen" Regina said with tear's forming in her eye's. (Robin never looked at her like The Evil Queen before)

"I never said that" Robin raised his voice.

"No, but you implied it" Regina simply returned raising her voice also.

"Regi-" Robin started.

"I did it to save you and Roland" Regina blurted out as she cut Robin off.

"What are you talking about?" Robin questioned looking confused.

"Gold and Zelena where working together..." Regina paused and Robin knew that there was more to this story so he nodded for her to continue so she did. "Gold wanted me to help him turn Emma dark, and he said that if I didn't help him... That he - he would call Zelena... and - and she would kill you and Roland" Regina stammered out the last part as a few tear's fell.

"But why Belle's heart?" Robin questioned still looking a bit more confused.

"Because as dark as he is-" Regina started.

"He still has love for Belle" Robin finished for his love and Regina nodded in agreement.

"Robin" Regina said as she walked over to the blue eyed man. When Regina reached Robin she placed a hand on his cheek "You have to believe me, I wasn't going to crush it, I was bluffing".

"But, what if he had off called your bluff Regina?... What would you of done?" He asked two question's as he leaned into her touch.

"Robin i've known Rumplestiltskin a really long time, he wouldn't off chanced it" Regina replied then placed a soft kiss on his lip's.

"What would you off done if he did?" Robin questioned again, he needed to know.

"Robin" Regina just said as she caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"Regina I need to know the truth" Robin begged.

"What Robin, do you need to hear that i'd do anything to save you and Roland. That i'd rip out Snow's or Emma's heart's and crush them if it meant that i'd save the man that I love" Regina cried out then continued before Robin could mutter a word. "I hate myself for thinking and feeling that way Robin... But - But I can't lose you Robin" Regina cried more.

Robin wrapped his arm's around Regina and muttered into her hair that he loved her as well. Regina broke the embrace in shock when Robin said that he would of done the same thing, and that he would gladly finish Zelena off if only she wasn't carrying his child.  
 **.,.**

 _Well hope you guy's like. I'll be doing Belle confronting Regina, but working on the next chapter's off 'Love Again' and 'The Quest to find Merlin' at the moment so it might take a little bit longer. :( Please don't be afraid to Review and let me know what you think. Good or bad, I'd really like to know x_


	7. Pixie Dust Never Lie's

_Hey guy's a new one shot. I have a couple off these that I've been working on. I'm also working on the last chapter off (Love Again) and the second last chapter off (The Quest to find Merlin) And I've just started working on a new story, as an idea came in to my head and I just had to write it down. I am hoping too have the new chapter's up soon, so please bare with me._

 _(A short one shot) After Snow White/Mary Margaret said "Don't let anything hold you back" (S3 E18 Bleeding Through) I don't think that that was the end off that conversation. So before Regina went to Robin's camp and kissed him, I think that this could of happened. Hope you guy's like it xxx_

 _If you have time please tell me what you think._

 _ ***** Mistake's are my own ***** So sorry if you find any._

 ** _.,._**

 _ ***** Pixie dust never lie's *****_

 **.,.**

"I know you, and you feel thing's deeply. With or without it, you feel thing's with your whole soul, don't let anything hold you back" Mary Margaret was trying to tell the Queen to not give up hope, and that there was still a chance that she could be happy.

"It's easy for you to say Snow" Regina wiped at her tear's that fell then added before Mary Margaret could respond. "You have your Prince Charming and your happy family - "

"You know that you can have that also" Mary Margaret said with a knowing look to the Queen.

"I don't think a happy ending is in the card's for me Snow" Regina replied while averting her gaze from the Princess.

"Regina" Mary Margaret said as she linked her finger's with her step-mother's "I think we bout know that that's not true".

"What are - " Regina was about to ask her step-daughter what was she talking about.

"Robin Hood" Mary Margaret simply said.

"What about him?" Regina asked as she tried to hid her blush at the mention off the thief's name.

"You like him" Mary Margaret just said.

"What! No I don't" Regina shot out.

"It's nothing to be ashamed off Regina" Mary Margaret reassured her once nemesis.

"I - I don't know what your talking about" Regina tried to cover what she was feeling for the outlaw.

 **.,.**

 _Even before she seen his tattoo, she had felt some kind off pull toward's him. Then he approached her in the diner and he thought that he had done something wrong the day before at the farmhouse when she saw his tattoo and ran._

 _She felt horrible... He didn't do anything wrong, It was all her. Then he appeared in the forest 'where she just happened to be'._

 _Robin was after reading a letter that he stole from her. He had said that she was stunning, as he thought that that letter was all about the dark haried woman that was sitting beside him. (And it should off been) He told himself._

 _Regina sure did feel strongly about him, then he swore to her that he would protect her heart._

 _He didn't know her, so why would he do that? Yes he had heard story's about her, and yes him and his men where on the run from her and her black knight'_ _but why this strong pull against her?_

 _And then this morning she had had a visit from her sister telling her that it was no use, her sister was going to get her heart no matter what. When Regina had arrived at her soulmate's camp and she seen Robin Hood hug his son and hold him close to his body._

 _Regina knew what was after happening before Robin told her._

 _He kept saying that he was sorry and that he would get her heart back, but she didn't care about that at all, she was just hoping that the little boy was okay._

 **.,.**

And know here she was sitting down with Snow White talking about her feeling's (Something that she never thought she would ever do)

"Tinkerbelle told me about the prophecy" Was all Mary Margaret said.

"Off course she did" Regina whispered softly which Mary Margaret heard as she was sitting beside her holding the dark haired woman's hand.

"Regina if what happened all them year's ago and if the prophecy is true, well I assure you that he feel's something also" Mary Margaret simply said.

"Snow what am I meant to do? Go running into his arm's and tell him that he's my soulmate, that pixie dust led me to him once upon a time" Regina questioned the young princess.

"Regina I'm not saying to dive right in, but you could go and just talk to him" Snow said.

She knew her step-daughter was right, she had to go and talk to him. After all he was her soulmate, they where destined to be together. What she was feeling toward's him she was sure he was feeling the same as herself.

"I've got to go" Regina just said as she realized that she needed to talk to Robin Hood or at least to just see him.

"Of course" Snow simply said as Regina stood up and left the room to go find her soulmate because _***** **PIXIE DUST NEVER LIE'S***._

 **.,.**

 _Thank's for follow's favorite's and the review's ;)_  
 _They mean a lot x_


	8. Regina Mills

_A short One shot_ **(** _Or could be a drabble_ **)** _What ever you all think x Outlaw Queen_ **(** _AU_ **)** _With a little Marian._

 **.,.**

 ***** _Regina Mills_ *****  
 **.,.**

He was in love... A teenager in love, he loved her so much In the month's that they had spent together.

He and his girlfriend Marian spent every waking moment together. They where so in love with each other that you couldn't leave them in a room alone together, they would start to kiss and then those kisses would start to get heated until one day when Marian stopped the heated kiss and spoke.

"Do you want to take this upstair's?" Marian asked her boyfriend as they had the house all to them self's, Marian's parent's where out for the night so this gave her the opportunity to have **'** _alone_ **'** time with her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Robin the blue eyed dark blonde haired dimpled man asked his girlfriend. **(** _He wanted her to be sure_ **)**

"Yes" She just said with a wide smile on her face.

So he did, he took his long brown haired girlfriend upstairs to her bedroom and the two off them made love for the first time. It was good he thought too himself, but he thought it could of been better, but then again it was his first time so he was hoping that it would be better the second time.

He had heard story's about it not been that good on the first time so he thought he'd wait for a while as he had loved Marian so he didn't want to jump to anything... just in case.

A couple off months later and he was still sleeping with Marian. But thing's weren't right, yes he reached his climax everytime, but when he would come undone in his girlfriend's arm's... There always seemed to be something missing.

He couldn't explain it, It was like he wasn't whole. He knew that she felt it too when they had made **'** _love_ **'** there was nothing there.

So he had to do it, something that neither off them where willing to do in the couple of month's that they where dating. And well... That was too end the relationship. They where friend's so off course it was going to be hard, but he had to do it.

So one night he set Marian down and explained to her that he did love her but when he made love to her something was missing. Marian was angry and annoyed at first at what he was telling her, he was sure that Marian had felt the same way he did. But then after a long sit down with a long chat, Marian had finally agreed that it hadn't felt right when they would make **'** _Love_ **'** something was missing. So It was time for them to part way's, which they both did with nothing but happiness for each other.

 **.,.**

Now here he Is 15 year's later in a new town by the name off Storybrooke and falling in love with a beautiful woman that word's couldn't describe how he feel's about her. Man was he in love, and tonight was the night she had invited him over to her apartment for the first time. She had promised him the best meal that he would ever eat.

He had been dating her now for three month's and she has finally invited him into her apartment for dinner and also **'** _to spend the night_ **'** but truthfully a part off him was afraid.

And then a part off him was so excited, this was different than when he was with Marian. When he first looked into this woman's dark chocolate eye's... For some reason he felt complete. **(** _For the first time in his life he had finally felt complete_ **)**

When he entered the dark haired woman's apartment, she did make good on her promise and cooked him a lovely meal. When that was finished they then set on the couch and talked for a while getting to know one another. **(** _more than they already did_ **)**

Robin started to think that maybe tonight wasn't the night. But in a way he was happy, he was so in love with her and due to that he was afraid that thing's would change between them, if he made love to her and thing's didn't feel right like the same when he was with Marian truthfully... Well that would kill him as he did love her more than anything.

He would rather never have sex with this woman than to lose her, he had told her that and she had told him that everything was going to be okay... That she felt whole for some reason when he was around.

And then he started to realize that they where feeling the same as each other.

But everything was more than okay that night they had made love for the first time. That click that he had tried to find with Marian and couldn't he had finally found it with his one and only **'** _One True Love_ **'**.

"I love you Robin Locksley" The dark haired goddess spoke.

"I love you too _**Regina Mills**_ ".

 **.,.**

 _Thank you for your follow's, Faves and the review's you have left xxx **;-)**_

 _And anyone who has sent me a prompt, I will get to it... I just have a lot on my plate at the moment._

 _Please review and let me know what you think xxx I love hearing from you guy's **:-)**_


	9. Drunk Dialing

_This is taken after **(** It's not's easy been green **)** Where Regina decided to get drunk with Snow  & Emma after Zelena's attack on her in the town square._  
 _Regina find's out Robin's number from her blonde friend in the pub and then **Drunk Dial's** him later that night_

 _I hope you guy's like it... Now I must say It does get a little bit cheesy but it still has good feel's in it. Don't be shy people and please do review._

 _ ***** Mistakes are all mine ***** So sorry If you find any._

 **...**

 ***** _Drunk Dialing_ *****

 **...**

She was sore... Her body was sore after the fight that she had with her sister. Getting thrown about 50 feet in the air and threw a glass clock tower **'** Apparently that can take a lot out of you **'**.

Regina just wanted to go home and lie down to heal but Snow and Emma ended up talking her into a few drink's that turned into a **'** _l_ _ot_ **'** more. Regina has way more than a few which has now led her to be dialing a number that the Saviour had got for the mayor.

"It's his voice-mail" Regina said to the two woman as she plonked her ass down onto the sofa.

"Well... Saay something" Emma drunkenly stammered out.

"No... Hang up" Snow stammered out the same time as her daughter.

"Heeey theif" Regina spoke ignoring her step-daughter. "How you doing? I've beeen thinking about youu a lott" Regina dragged her word's "Did youu knoww how handsome youu are, god I want youu sooo much, the thing's I could do to youuu I meeean god I... I could make youu scream my naaame out inn ecstasy" Regina slurred again then the line went dead.

Regina dialed his number again as the voice-mail had ran out, because she was on it for to long.

"Regina really hang-up" Snow White tried to worn her step-mother.

"Nooo don't, tell him howw you truly feeel" Emma dragged her own word's. **(** It seemed that Snow was the only one that had her head on straight tonight **)**

"Hey Robin my sweet, I wasn't finished talking to youu. Doo you knowww that yourrr my soulmate" Regina slurred into the phone. "I noticed it yesterday yourr tattoo, we're destined tooo be together" Regina slurred and this time Mary Margaret grabbed the cell-phone from the Queen's hand's to hang-up the phone.

"Regina" Snow said as Regina tried to grab the phone from her step-daughter "Trust me you are not going to be happy in the morning about this". Snow tried to reason with the drunk woman.

"Fuck tomorrow, let her tell him how she really feel's" Emma spoke again as she was just as drunk as the dark haired Queen "Ye know what? I'm - I'm gonna call Killian and tell him that I love him" Emma then confessed.

"Emma, wait" Snow yelled as Emma then left the room with her phone to her ear giving Regina the right moment to steal her phone back and dial Robin's number again.

"Heey Robin, it's me again... I got cut off againnn, fucking answering machine's... Robin... I - I think I love you, is that bad?" Regina confessed how she feel's about the blue eyed man.

"Okay that's it, give me that phone" The princess grabbed the Queen's phone then went in search for her daughter to try and not let her embarrass herself as much as the Queen had.

 **...**

Regina slowly opened her eye's with a groan as a light shinned in through a gap in her blind's early the next morning. Regina dragged herself out off bed and went to the toilet then brushed her teeth and then made her way down to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

As she entered the kitchen Mary Margaret and Emma where sitting at the island in an un-comfortable silence.

"What the hell happened last night? And how the hell did I get to bed?" Regina asked two question's in one as she couldn't remember what had happened the night before.

"Apparently I drunk dialed Killian" Emma frowned to the brunette to which Regina started to laugh at the blonde haired woman.

"I don't know what your laughing at, you rang Robin last night" Mary Margaret then said and Regina instantly stopped laughing.

"No, please tell me I didn't" Regina begged.

Regina knew that if she was drunk she wouldn't hold anything back about how she was feeling for the blue eyed man, and she felt all them feeling's even before she saw his tattoo, there was a pull toward's him that she couldn't explain. **(** _And it was a strong one_ **)**

Snow was about to answer her step-mother when the door-bell rang and Regina excused herself to answer the door. Regina walked through the foyer to the front door and when she opened it she felt like she was going to faint as she seen who was on the other side.

"Robin... What are you doing here?" Regina could feel her cheek's burning up.

"Well Milady... I was hoping I could have a chat" Robin simply said.

"About what?" Regina tried to control her feeling's and thought's that she was feeling and thinking right now about the blue eyed man.

"I think that might be better in private" Robin answered as he looked over Regina's head and seen Mary Margaret and Emma peaking out from behind the kitchen door.

"Em... Yeah... Okay" Regina stammered **(** _What the fuck did I say on the phone to him last night_ **)** Regina thought to herself not having a clue that she didn't actually talk to him, but only his voice-mail.

Regina opened the door wider and stood aside to let the blue eyed man in, she then closed the front door and made her way into the living room with Robin following closely behind her.

"Is em... Is this about my heart?" Regina asked as she was trying to act normal and not think about her confessing how she really feel's about him. **(** _Well she was really_ _hoping that she only talked about her heart_ **)**

"No, but I think you know why I'm here" Robin simply answered as they both set down on the sofa to talk. "I got a few missed call's from you last night, I was putting Roland back to bed after he had a nightmare but you did happen to leave a few voice-mail's for me" Robin then add's.

"Oh" Was all the Queen could say as she was feeling her cheek's start to burn. **(** _What the fuck did I confess to him_ **)**

"Mmmm" Robin nodded his head.

"Look Robin... I was drunk last night so whatever I said... I didn't mean it" Regina stammered as she lied to the blue eyed man.

"Well they do say that alcohol can be used for telling the truth" Robin smirked as he recalled the day before when they where in the witches farm house and flirting with one another.

Regina didn't say anything she just set there thinking... She was trying to think what she had said in those messages, but for the life off her she couldn't remember a word.

Regina closed her eyes not wanting to see the blue eyed man as she asked this question "What messages did I leave?".

"Well... You mentioned that I'm your **'** _soul mate_ **'** and that you found out by my tattoo" Robin simply said as he wondered if It was true "O and not too mention **'** _Apparently_ **'** you in love with me, but before you say anything" Robin said as he seen Regina open her mouth to reply to him "I really want too know what my tattoo mean's".

"Okay... Fine" Regina gave in "Not long after I married Leopold a fairy came and visited me, I was depressed and... And" Regina's voice wavered "Was broken hearted and I... 'Fell' ... From my bed-chamber's balcony and well... Tink saved me".

"Tinkerbelle" Robin interrupted "She said that she has been waiting a long time to meet me when you introduce her to me?" Robin had a question mark on his face.

"After Tink saved me she told me that I could find love again, she led me to a tavern too a man who, she said that I was destined to be with" Regina paused for a moment to clear her throat then continued "I... I never saw his face but... I did see his tattoo" Regina confessed as she lifted Robin's right arm and traced her finger's over said tattoo.

"It was me" Robin ask not as a question.

"Yes... I was just to scared to approach you" Regina answered his non question and explained a bit more.

"But what about before you saw my tattoo?" Robin questioned the dark haired woman that he was sitting close too. **(** _When did we get this close?_ **)** Regina was questioning herself as when they first sat down, they where at each end of the couch and now there is only a hand space between them.

"What" Regina coughed then started again "What about It?".

"Did you feel anything?" Robin simply asked.

Robin wanted to know if this attraction that she was feeling toward's him was just because she saw his tattoo and that was the reason she was drawn to him. Yes he felt the pull toward's her and now he know's why he was feeling so strong when he first met her, but he was hoping that she didn't leave those messages just because off his tattoo and what it meant.

"Yes... Yes I did" Regina confessed the truth.

"What did you feel?" Robin questioned in a low soft voice.

"Robin" Regina nodded her head and started to slowly move away from him, not wanting to seem weak in front of the blue eyed man.

"I feel It two" Robin quickly said as he seen her wall's starting to build. Robin was hoping that if he confessed to her that he felt the pull then she would open up and confess also.

"You do?" Regina asked still looking a bit skeptic waiting for the punch line as she didn't entirely believe the man that had moved past the gap that was separating them.

"Yes" Robin answered then asked a question as his lip's where mere inch's from her's "Can I kiss you".

Regina didn't say anything she just nodded and brushed her nose against his. Robin lip's attached to Regina's and there it happened, that spark... That spark that she had never felt before, but god dam was she feeling it now and it felt wonderful.

Regina heard two women giggling like school children behind then, they broke the kiss and Regina looked behind herself and Robin looked over her head to see Mary Margaret and Emma standing at the door-way giggling.

Regina smirked at her new blonde haired friend and said "What are you laughing at, you still have to face Killian".

"Yes well after what I seen with you two" Emma chuckled as she continued "Sometime's it can be okay to do a Drunk Dial"

 **...**

 _Well Thoughts..._

 _Thank you for the Follow's, Faves and the Review's you guy's are leaving for these one shot's xxx_

 _Love you all ;-)_


	10. How could you?

_I have had this in the pipeline for a long time, **(** a few people can tell you this but they also said that it could be a bit better, but it's been lying here for ages **)** I have tried and hopefully I have succeeded to make it better. Hopefully they'll let me know if I have although I haven't changed that much **(**_ SORRY _ **)** **Please review** and let me know what you __think._

 _A bit of a warning, If your a fan off **'** Emma Swan **'** I don't think you should read this chapter. _

_To me, every time I watch this episode **3x20** , I think off her **(** Emma Swan **)** as a selfish bitch... She not only risked her **'** Son's **'** life, but also her **'** Mother's **'** life, her **'** Brother's **'** life, **'** Regina's **'** life and her **'** Own **'** Life all for one man. **(** I don't care If their In love and she just won't admit It to herself **)** but you do not choose to save anyone's life over your own child, even If their the ' **Father'** you still choose your child._

 _But I do have to say that she kind of did redeem herself with me In the final **(** S4 episode 22 **)**. So I don't **'** hate **'** her, I just hated her In that episode over what she done._

 _ ***** Well Emma Swan hater's ***** **lol** , I hope you enjoy **:-)**_

 ***** Mistake's are my own ***** So sorry If you find any.

 **.,.**

 _How could you?_

 **.,.**

Regina was getting ready for the battle that she Is sure that she Is not going too win. Henry was after giving her a big speech .about how he believe's In her and that she's a hero now and that she can do It, she can defeat her sister and too make maters worse everyone Is counting on her, and she doesn't even know If she can access light magic. Then Robin Hood told her not to worry that she can do this, and he just kissed her and told her that he would get her heart back.

"You ready Regina"? The saviour asked as she walked over to Regina as she was discussion the strategy with Robin Hood and David explaining how this battle was going too go down.

"Yes" Regina said with poison In her voice and disgust in her eye's which the saviour had noticed.

"Regina... Are you okay"? The saviour then asked the chocolate eyed woman as she placed a hand on Regina's arm.

Regina quickly moved away from the saviour's touch then spoke "How could you do It"? Regina asked not looking directly at the blonde.

"How could I do what"? Emma replied with a question mark.  
 **...**

The night before and Hook had came barging Into Regina's office 'wanting, 'NO' needing her help'. Regina was their In her office after leaving Robin Hood In the forest, but promised him that she'd meet him In the hallway off Granny's B&B In the morning.

Regina just wanted to go home after a tiring day off fighting her mother, then her phone buzzed when she was having the best kiss that she has ever had In her entire life, breaking her away from his luscious lip's that had felt so right against her's, she had to check her phone.

There was a message on her phone saying that she was needed back at the office, 'Emergency apparently' She had to leave Robin Hood's luscious lip's and head to her office. She grabbed the paperwork that was left on her table for her, and It was when she was making her way out was when the 'one handed pirate' walked Into her office.

"What can I do for you pirate"? The Mayor asked with disdain In her voice.

"I- I need your help" The Pirate said with urgency In his tone.

"Well what Is It that I can do for you Pirate"? Regina asked raising a brow.

"The Witch... Zelena cursed me" Hook simply said.

"How"? Regina questioned.

"My- My lip's... If I kiss the Emma her magic will be taken" Hook said to the Queen with pleading eye's, begging her for her help.

"Killian" Regina used his birth name for the first time ever since she has know him. "The only way to break that curse Is by 'True Love's Kiss' but don't try It just yet" Regina then said to the Pirate.

"Why not"? The Pirate questioned.

"Because If you are not her 'True Love' then her power will be gone and then we will cease to exist" Regina explained to the Pirate.

"But if she is my 'True Love' - " Killian started.

"Weather she is or not if you kiss her, her magic will begone and we won't be able to defeat my sister". Regina interrupted the pirate.

 **...**

"Choosing a man's life over your own son's life..." Regina answered with poison In her voice toward's the blonde. Henry was her son, she carried him for 9 month's and 12 day's, she had bonded with him and yet... She gave her power's up for a man that she claimed to loath... Yet her own son's safety was slipping away How could she do that, did she even care for their son that she had carried In her womb for 9 month's and 12 day's.

"It wasn't that simple Regina" Emma said with a frown and before she opened her mouth to say anything else Regina jumped In.

"You saved the Pirate's life and risked... Oh, I don't know how many life's, let's just say about Five shall we, and not too mention If Zelena succeed's there might be a lot more life's that will be lost... All for that "one handed Pirate" Regina said then added with hate In her voice for the saviour. "You could have saved a lot off life's and let one man die".

"Regina It wasn't that simple... Killian was dying. I had to do something to save him, and the only way was to give him mouth too mouth" Emma was trying to make the Brunette understand.

"Well... Why didn't you just let him die" Regina said still with the same tone as before, "You knew that giving him 'mouth to mouth' would take away your magic, but you did It anyways".

"Because Regina unlike you... I don't want anyone dying" The saviour then said.

"No, you just don't want them to not exist anymore" Regina then said with a voice full off disdain.

"What would you do Regina? What would you do If It was Robin Hood lying In front off you dying"? Emma asked two question's In one.

"I would let him die" Regina simply answered with no hesitation In her voice. Yes Robin was her 'soulmate' but Henry was her son, and weather she gave birth to him or not he was still her son, and no life would come before her own son.

"I wouldn't want Regina to choose my life over her own son's" Robin said as he walked Into the room that Regina and Emma where In at the moment. "Which I know would never happen anyways" Robin then just said knowing that his 'True Love' wouldn't choose him over her own son.

"Is It true"? A voice came from behind the adult's.

"Is what true"? Emma quickly asked her son as he came Into view.

"You... You... Saved Killian's life over mine" Henry asked his mother for the truth. But Henry already knew the truth, he just wanted his blonde mother to try and help him understand why, why she would choose a 'boyfriend' If he was even that, over her own flesh In blood.

"No Henry, It's not like that" The saviour tried to plead.

"Then what Is It like EMMA" Her young son asked using her name Instead off saying 'Mom' then added "I heard everything".

"Henry please... It's not like that" Emma tried to explain.

"O... So you didn't try and save a Pirate's life over my own" Henry then said sarcastically.

Emma moved closer to Henry (Her Son) and reached out too cup his cheek's when Henry just pulled back. "Stay away from me" Her son yelled to his blonde mother.

"Henry" Emma called as Henry ran from her touch and from her everything and left her standing there with tear's In her eye's.

"You happy" Emma asked turning to Regina and placing the blame on the dark haired woman for her own son running away.

"Don't you dare blame me, when It's all your fault" Regina said then continued with pure hate In her voice. "You done this when you choose that 'One handed Pirate's life over our own son's life' You are a selfish bitch and You have sentenced us all to death". Regina was afraid that she would be no match for her sister, she didn't know If she would be able to access light magic without her heart being In her body.


	11. A big Mistake

_A short **'** maybe one shot **'**._

 _I just have to say that this is not what I usually write about as I am a huge **OQ** fan **(** Big time **)** But this just came to me so I had to write it down, please **OQ** fan's don't hate me._

 **.,.**

 ***** _A Big Mistake_ *****

 **.,.**

Her head was foggy.

God how did she make it back home? She can't remember anything.

What happened last night?

Oh right, yeah now it's coming back to her. She had a fight with her boyfriend and stormed out off their shared home, only to end up at the Rabbit Hole. The Rabbit Hole was a local bar and dance club, It is a very popular hot spot.

God her head is killing her, she had had way to many drink's to count **(** _whilst drowning her sorrow's over a stupid fight that she had started for no reason at all_ **)** She thought it was going to take a lot to make it up to her boyfriend after the way thing's went. **(** _After all it was her fault_ **)**

But with that pressure she feel's on her stomach as her love has his arm around her small waist and then he's pulling her closer. This feel's like home.

No... Wait... something doesn't feel right.

"Robin" She call's still with eye's closed as she is to hungover to even open her eye's.

"Mmmm... Whose Robin?" The voice that lay beside her in **'** _Bed_ **'** asked as he moved and kissed her on the cheek.

Regina's eye's shot open as she looked to her side to see a man that was not her boyfriend.

The dark haired woman jumped up out off bed and was about to say something when she felt a chill and looked down to only realize that she was naked. Regina quickly grabbed the duvet to cover her body leaving only the sheet to cover the man's naked body that still lay in the bed.

"No no no no no no, this can't be happening" Regina was frantic. **'** _What did I do_? **'** She silently asked herself.

"Wh- Who are you?"

"Really was I not that good that you don't even remember my name" The man said in a mocking voice.

"What did you do to m-

"Hey I done nothing, you wanted this" The man shouted before Regina could finish her sentence and accuse him off something wrong doing.

"Di- Did we" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

What was she going to do? She has a soulmate at home.

 _Regina had been dating her best friend now for the last five year's. She was fifteen when she met him, and she fell in love with him almost immediately. And it was her that asked him out on the first date, and it was also her that made the first move and kissed him._

 _A year had passed when they had finally slept together, and it was magical, they both saw star's and for the first time they both felt as one. They where madly in love with one another._

 ** _Still are_**

"Yes, what's the problem?" The voice answered and asked a question with a confused look.

"No" Regina fell to the ground "No please no" Regina was pleading with tear's falling. **(** _She just cheated on he boyfriend. **NO!** Her soulmate_ **)**

"What Is the problem?" He asked again then added "So what we slept together"

"I- I have a boyfriend" She cried more.

"Regina It was a one night stand... He doesn't have to know" He just said as he got up from the bed and made his was over to the young woman.

"I can't keep this from him" Tear's still flowed "O my god, he's gonna hate me"

"Regina look, your never gonna see me again. I can see that you love this man, don't tell him and everything will be okay" The man tried to reassure the dark haired young woman.

"I can't lie too him" She cried into the other man's shoulder as he embraced her.

"Your not lying, your just not gonna mention it"

"He's going to want to know why I didn't come home last night" Regina cried out.

"Why did you come into the Rabbit Hole last night?"

"Be- Because we had a fight, and I needed to just forget" Was all she said while breaking the embrace with the other man.

"Okay, well tell him that you rented out a motel room because you just need to be alone" The man tried to help as that was where they where at this moment.

"That will be a lie, and I've never lied to him, **_EVER_** ". Regina told the truth "I don't even remember what happened last night" She then added.

"Regina" He said as he took her hand's in his "We where both really drunk, do I regret what happened **' _NO_ '** because your smoking hot" The man smiled then added "But if you truly love this Robin, I will not stand in your way. And I think it would be best if you just told this one lie"

"I don't even know your name" Regina then said as she wiped at her falling tear's.

"It's Jefferson"

 **.,.**

 _If you guy's want a second part, you know what you have to do **;-)**_


	12. A Big Mistake (Part 2)

_Well I was asked a long long time ago by 'LordsandLadies2015' to fix this. *Chapter 11* I couldn't really think of how I could do it, and then it came to me. **(** Like, what a few months later **)** lol I hope you like it as this is what I came up with, please let me know in a review what you think._

 _Rating now bumped up to 'M'._

 **.,.**

 ***** _A Big Mistake Part 2_ *****  
 **.,**.

"I don't even know your name" Regina said as she wiped at her falling tear's.

"It's Jefferson."

"Jefferson" She repeated.

"Regina wake up" He shook her shoulder.

"Jefferson" She repeated again.

"Regina baby, come on wake up". He shook her shoulder again.

"Robin"

"You were dreaming" He just said when she opened her eye's and called his name.

"Dreaming" She was in a haze.

"Yep" Was all he said as he moved getting out off bed.

"How did you know I was dreaming?" She questioned him.

"Yo- You were moaning..." Robin had to pause to clear his throat then he continued "In your sleep, calling out Jefferson's name."

"Robin-"

"I'm gonna make breakfast" Robin cut his love off as he exited the room without even looking at her.

Regina got up after Robin left the room and followed him into the kitchen in only one of his t-shirt's.

"It was just a dream Robin" She simply said as she walked into the kitchen as she knew the reason why he was upset.

"You were dreaming about another man" He just said as he couldn't even look at her.

"Robin it was just Jefferson. He's one of my friend's, you know this. You know that you never have anything to worry about with him."

"So then that's why you... You were having sex with him" Robin stammered out "because it was just Jefferson" He then added sarcastically.

"I did not have sex with him" Regina tried not to laugh at his comment "Robin you and I have both been tested greatly in this relationship and we have never strayed from each other before" She then added as that was the truth.

That had both had people trying to break them up in the past, but said people had never succeeded as the young couple were to in love to fall for other people's advances.

"That's not the point Regina" Robin was annoyed with her as he banged the pan down on the cooker's plate.

"Robin" Regina tried.

"If your not happy with me Reg-"

"I am happy" Regina cut her love of with a raised voice.

"Then why have sex with another man?" He wanted to know.

"Robin I didn't have sex-" She didn't get to finish what she wanted to say.

"Regina-"

"No you will let me finish" Regina cut him of in a demanding voice. "I did not have sex with Jefferson" She almost yelled "Yes I had a dream about Jefferson. But" She held her hand up as Robin was opening his mouth to cut her off. "I did not have sex with him".

"Then tell me, what happened in your "Dream" with another man" Robin wanted to know, _'_ **NO** _'_ he needed to know.

"I-I woke up in bed..." She thought that he needed to know what had happened in her dream so he could put his mind at ease "With Jefferson because we had a fight-"

"About what?" Robin cut in with a question.

"I don't know, I just know that we had a fight and that... That it was my fault" Regina's eye's started to water. "I went to the Rabbit Hole" Regina continued "I got drunk and I woke up in bed naked with Jefferson" She wanted him to know it all and not leave anything out.

"You were naked" Robin brushed away a tear. "Do you want to be with him?" Robin then asked his love as his heart was breaking.

"What... Robin no, of course not" Regina walked to Robin as he was scrambling the egg's in the pan.

When Regina walked to her love she put a hand to his cheek and pressed a light kiss to his lip's "I love you" She said when she broke away from his lip's "Robin I can't control my dream's no more than you can, but I promise you that it didn't mean anything" Regina then added.

"This isn't just any dream Regina" Robin frowned "You know I've always been jealous of your relationship with Jefferson, an now I find out that you've been having sex dream's about him".

"Robin I didn't have sex with him, I woke up in the bed with him, I didn't even know his name and as soon as I found out his name I was waking up" Regina tried to explain "That was when I called out his name" Regina was pleading with him to believe her.

She loved him, he was her **'** _soulmate_ **'** and nothing was going to come between them.

"I think that mean's that you want to have sex with a stranger then" Robin then said as he added the bacon to the pan.

"What?"

"Well when you think about it, we were young when we got together, I was your first and you were mine. So maybe you just want to try something different" Robin said as he brushed away a tear that fell from his eye lash.

"No I don't" Regina said without hesitation.

"I just want you to be happy, an if that's not with me-"

"Stop" Regina raised her voice as she cut him of.

Robin stopped an looked at his love with tear filled eye's.

"I love you so much. I am madly deeply in love with you" Regina was confessing as she had her hand placed on his cheek "I have never been as happy as I am with you" She told the truth as she looked him straight in the eye's.

Robin crashed his lip's to her's in a heated passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth.

"I love you" Regina mumbled into his mouth.

"I you" Was all he could mumble back as their mouth's where still attached.

He wrapped his arm's around her small waist, he lifted her up and she wrapped her leg's around his waist as he carried her over to the kitchen table. He set her on the table as his mouth was now attacking her neck, and sucking and biting on her pulse point's.

He knelt down in front of her and spread her leg's wider apart revealing her naked sex to her love.

"You are so beautiful" Was all Robin could say as he knelt in front of her glistening heat.

"Robin" Regina's pupils dilated with want "Eat me" She then said with heat growing deep in her core.

"Gladly" Robin just said as he spread her fold's and then attached his mouth to her clit as he added two finger's in her and pushing them in deep.

"Shit" Regina shouted as he then added a third finger still while his mouth was working her clit.

"Mmmmmmm" Robin hummed as he sucked and softly scraped his teeth over her clit.

The vibration's shot through Regina causing her to scream out his name as his vibration's had sent a ripple through her.

"Oh fuck" Regina cried "Don't stop, please don't stop" She screamed again as his finger's pumped into her while his mouth still sucked on her clit.

"Not unless you want me too" Robin took his mouth away long enough to speak them word's, then added his mouth back to her clit and sucked and bit causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

Regina placed her hand on his head and guided him in deeper as she was telling him to 'Dig Deeper'. "Never..I ..Never want you to stop" Regina cried out in a stammer as she then finally came with his name on her lip's.

Regina was panting and catching her breath as Robin kissed his way back up her body. As he kissed up her body he pulled his t-shirt up an over her head revealing her naked body to him, as she was not wearing anything underneath his t-shirt.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Robin was in wonder.

"No... What did I ever do to deserve you Robin? God I love you so much, and we are going to be together forever" She was saying.

"But your dream-"

"Was only a dream and was a big mistake".

 **.,.**

 _WELL... Thoughts..._


	13. Who Is He

_A short one, from the missing year where Regina is sneaking into someone's room at night or evening and Robin really want's to know what is going on with her._

 **.,.**

Night after night and day after day he watched from the shadow's. He would watch as she knocked on his door **(** _Were they a he? Or were they a she_ **)** He wasn't sure as when the door would open he would never hear whoever it was on the other side speak or even see said person.

A smile would grow on her face when she saw **'** _whoever_ **'** was on the other side of the door. When said door would open, she always spoke the same word's... And they cut right through him like a knife cutting through butter.

"I need you" Was what she would say when the door would open, she would walk into said room still with that same smile on her face.

He would stay. He always stayed until she left. Which would always be about an hour after she entered the room.

A smile, she always had a smile leaving that room and he hated it. He didn't hate that she had a smile on her face, he just wanted to be the one to put that smile on her face.

But she hated him, or did she. He wasn't quiet sure with that part, sometime's she acted like he didn't exist and then other time's she treated him like a human being. So it was fair to say that she liked him also, well that was what he believed.

He would like to say that he also hated her like she pretended to hate him. But he couldn't, he loved her. He **'** _IS_ **'** in love with her.

They had slept together before. Well only once, but they had connected and he had felt it. Robin thought that she had felt it also but seen her night after night enter that same room for an hour or so, he was starting to doubt himself.

He managed to pull her aside one evening as she was leaving the dinner hall. He asked her if she was doing anything later, and of course as the same every time he ask's, she had always said that she would be **'** _researching_ **'** in the **'** _library_ **'**.

But when that first time after they slept together, she said that she would meet him afterword's. Regina was late so he headed toward's her chamber's to see if she was alright, and that's when he saw it. She was heading into someone's room that he could not see or hear when the door opened.

The only voice he would here was her's and that was it.

But this very night, he was going to confront her. He needed to know who she was seeing, it was killing him not knowing. Was she sleeping with someone else also?.

"No" He was mentally kicking himself for thinking that as he felt in his soul that she does feel for him, he just really needed to know whose room she was visiting and what she was doing in there.

This very night he watched her leave said room and head down the corridor heading toward's her chamber's.

He quickly followed her, but made sure to stay back enough so he wouldn't be detected. He knew that the queen was not going to be happy been confronted out in the open, so he waited till she entered her chamber's.

Just before the door was about to close, it opened again as Robin walked into the the queen's room.

"Milady I think we should have a chat" Robin said as he wanted to get down to it straight away.

"How dare you enter my room without an invitation" The queen spat.

"We need to talk Regina" Robin was calm.

"Really, about what?" Regina didn't care, or did she.

"I saw you" Was all he said. He did have a different lot of question's in his head to ask her, but that was all he could say at that moment.

"Saw me what?" Regina asked the Outlaw as she set down on her bed while facing him.

"I don't know... But you have been visiting someone's room a lot lately" Robin blurted out in frustration.

"You've been watching me" Regina yelled as she had started to feel like her privacy was been invaded.

"I'm sorry" Robin was quick to say then added with a touch of a smirk as he stalked closer to her sitting form on the bed.

"If I remember correctly milady, the other night you told me that I was the best you've ever had" Robin said to the queen that was sitting down in front of him.

"And?" There was no denying that they had slept together on Regina's part.

Robin stared straight into her eye's as he looked down on her then said in an almost desperate voice as he really really did not want to lose her.

"Is he better than me?" He wanted to know as he brushed his lip's along her jaw and down to her neck as he quickly found her pulse.

"Who?" Regina moaned out as his mouth sucked and bite on her pulse.

"You know who i'm on about, Regina you don't need him" Robin was trying to convince the queen as he broke away from her neck.

"Robin" Regina whispered for only him to hear as he was standing between her leg's looking straight down on her. Robin then bent his head and attached his lip's to the queen's in a lust filled passionate kiss. For a moment Regina melted into his kiss, then she paused for a moment as she looked at the blue eyed man that was looking back at her.

"I am the only man you need in your life" Was all he said.

Regina then reached up and pulled him down to her for another kiss. When Robin attached his lip's to her, they quickly grew hungry and desperate. There was no stopping now he thought to himself.

"I thought I was enough for you" Robin mumbled into her neck as that was the place that he was attacking right now.

"Robin" Regina cried loving the feel of his lip's on her flesh.

"Tell me, what it is I do to you?" Robin wanted to know as he was trying to do better than that man or woman that was hiding behind that door that she would enter every night at the same time.

"You make my toes curl" He think's she spoke the truth.

"Regina" Was all he said as he looked down on the queen.

"Show me what you feel for me" Regina then simply said as she waved a hand and got rid of their clothes.

"Milady" Was all he said as he looked over her naked body then gently pushed her to lie down. "You are such a beautiful woman" He then attached his mouth to her's and kissed her with everything that he had.

He kissed down her body until he landed on her moist fold's. He then sucked and bite, just how she liked it. She had cried out his name as she came on his mouth. He drank up everything that she had spilled out then he climbed back up her body and kissed her so she could taste herself on his mouth and tongue.

She hummed into his mouth as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Robin then lined up with her and then entered her easily as she was so slick over her cumming moment's ago.

"Regina" Robin cried into her neck as he was ball's deep inside of her at this point.

"Fuuuccckkk" She screamed as he rode her fast and hard until she came for the second time that night.

"Can he make you come twice?" He whispered into her ear in a desperate plea.

"Robin, what the hell are you talking about?" She questioned as he kept going on about someone else.

"Who is he Regina?" He needed to know.

"Jiminy Cricket."

"What?" Robin was confused as he was a cricket, so what was she doing with him.

"He help's me, back in StoryBrooke he was a physiologist."

"A what?" Robin was even more confused since he has not ever heard that word before.

"It's someone that help's you when you have problem's, you talk to them and they give you guidance" Regina told the truth.

"Meaning me" Robin frowned at what she had just said.

"What no" She quickly said without hesitation.

"Well if it's not me."

"It's everything Robin" Regina spoke the truth as she continued "I've killed and tortured so many people in my time Robin, and I'm just trying to sort out my life before I drag you into it."

"I came willingly" Was all he said as he placed a soft chaste kiss to her lip's.

"You did" She smiled "But he has helped me somewhat to move past all that, and i'm hoping that you can be patient with me" Regina was almost pleading with the Outlaw at this point.

"I will wait for you forever my love" He simply said as he spoke the truth.

 **.,.**

Hope you liked this small one shot, please let me know if you did or not thank you. And again thank you for the follow's, favorite's, and for the review. They mean a lot to me.


	14. Can you hear me

Very very short I know. This has been rolling around my head ever since our beloved Outlaw died so I had to write it down.

I'm afraid that this is going to be pure angst. This is taking after Robin die's and Regina keep's talking to him as if he was still by her side and she tell's him about what she's got up to day by day.

Please let me know your thought's on this oneshot. I'll tell you the truth I did shed a few tear's as I was writing this one, I hope you all like it.

 **.,.**

"Hey Robin" Regina spoke to an empty room as she was undressing for bed after an uneventful day. "What did you get up to today?" She asked as she spoke to an empty room. "Me, nothing much really happened. I went to work and done the budget report's, it's been really quiet since... Well you know" A few tear's formed in her eye's as she remembered that fatal day.

"Henry has decided to move back in with me full time" Regina gave a small chuckle then continued "I know he's worried about me, and doesn't want to leave me alone. I think everyone is just waiting for me to break, and that is why Henry has moved back in."

Regina set down on her bed and picked up her body cream, pouring it onto her hand's she spoke again. "I miss you so much" A few tear's dropped "My biggest regret is that I never told you how I truly felt, or well still feel about you. I love you Robin, god I am so in love with you. There I said it, but I should of said it a long time ago. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry Robin" She cried as she rubbed lotion into her body.

"I'm getting to spend tomorrow with Roland, Little John came to my office today to tell me that Roland missed me" Regina let out a small watery laugh "So i'm taking tomorrow off work, yes i'm taking a day off" She laughed again "And i'm going to spend the whole day with him. He's even going to spend the night, i'm really looking forward to it."

"Henry's okay with it, he said he'll spend the day and night with Emma so that I can have some alone time with Roland" She then said as she placed her body cream back on her night stand then got into bed and covered her body with the duvet that still smelled like her soulmate.

"Robin" More tear's fell "Can you even hear me" She sobbed "I love you, please can you hear me. I've been talking to you now for a couple week's, and you won't answer me. Robin please, I miss you so much" Regina was full on crying now as she clutched his pillow to her chest while breathing in his forest scent.

 **.,.**

 _Thank you to all who read, review, follow and favorite. Love you all_ **_xxx_**


End file.
